


Spousal Privilege

by ChocoChipBiscuit



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Plug, Canon-Typical Violence, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Leashes, Orgasm Denial, Safewords, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vibrators, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/pseuds/ChocoChipBiscuit
Summary: Vera and Miranda get married mid-crime spree! What starts out as as hasty attempt to escape the law turns into a sizzling wedding night.
Relationships: Vera Oberlin/Miranda Vanderbilt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	Spousal Privilege

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/gifts).



“Holy _shit_ , Miri! We might not make it out of this one!” Vera shouts, snakes whipping past her shoulders as she spins the getaway car through a tight corner. The howl of police sirens is only getting closer. Briefly, she considers jettisoning their haul—but Miranda’s already festooned herself in rings and jewelry like a particularly gaudy Nondenominational-and-definitely-not-Christmas tree. The ruby-studded gold pendant and various sapphires and emeralds all ought to clash against Miranda’s pink skin, but the princess manages to look adorably charming instead.

“I don’t know why they’re chasing us! I’m _sure_ I told Daddy to pay off the gendarmes!” Miranda wails.

“Yeah? All cops are bastards,” Vera growls. A storefront catches her eye, white lace on a mannequin, ribbons and bunting billowing like flags. “New plan! Let’s get married!”

“Really?” Miranda clutches Vera’s arm with delight, warbling her joy. “I thought you’d never ask!”

“Spousal privilege, baby! If we’re married, they can’t make us testify against each other!”

“Diplomatic immunity, my love! As the spouse of royalty, you share in my diplomatic immunity!”

“Even better!”

Miranda squeals, fangs flashing as she points to the mannequin on display. “Now let’s get dressed!”

It turns out that even with police pursuit, Miranda insists on getting married in _style_. She subjects Vera to a five-minute montage of various silhouettes, embellishments, details, and a dizzying array of fabrics before selecting a white gown whose price tag easily outweighs the entire jewelry collection they just heisted.

“Miranda, you _know_ that this obsession with extravagant white gowns is just emblematic of the misogynistic value placed on women’s so-called purity—but. Uh. Whoa!” Vera nearly swallows her tongue, mouth suddenly dry as Miranda emerges demurely from behind the dressing screen. Enough of the montage has stuck that she can still identify key components of the gown—illusion neckline, layers of Chantilly lace, silk organza flowers in the train—but the final impact is so much more than a price tag.

“Feminism is all about women’s choice, right? Well, _I’m_ a woman and I _choose_ this,” Miranda declares, flouncing her yards of lace so they trail behind her like seafoam. “I’ve been dreaming about my wedding since before I could breathe air, Vera! Even if everything else is so...defiantly nontraditional, I want my dress!”

But then the cops burst in! Vera takes cover behind the newest season’s ball and chain collection, then lays down suppressive fire as Miranda eviscerates them with a silver fish knife. They work in tandem, Vera spitting bullets while Miranda works her melee mayhem. Blood spatters Miranda’s new dress, blooming against the white satin, and when a cop treads on the trailing organza she neatly backhands him. She drops him in one hit, making Vera let out a ‘woof!’ of appreciation.

In the end, the two escape the shop and hijack a new car. Vera ricochets through a crowd of startled doves, and Miranda raises her parasol to shield them from the downpour of droppings. Their next destination is a florist’s, where they spin down the displays and cause them to erupt in showers of rose petals. Miranda’s smile is beatific and piranha-like.

“This is _exactly_ how I’ve always wanted to be married! White doves and roses, how romantic!”

“Only the best for you, Miri!”

Having lost the police, the next step is to slip away to Miranda’s underwater kingdom. Fortunately, Vera is equipped—as always—with all the necessary tools of survival, including vials of antidote and genuine magic articles such as breathing pearls, which look just like a classy pearl choker but allow the wearer to breathe underwater. How smart!

Vera’s forehead starts ticking when Miranda introduces her as Miranda’s new wife, so she pulls Miranda aside to hiss, “We don’t need spousal privilege or diplomatic immunity anymore!”

“But that hasn’t stopped _me_ needing you!” Miranda hiccups, eyes glistening even more than usual. It escalates her from off-brand Disney character to dangerously kawaii. “Vera, it’s very rude to retract a proposal issued in the heat of the moment!”

Vera sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Miri, I may regret this, but...you’re sweet, charming, and rich as hell. Plus you’ve got your entire kingdom and diplomatic relations to consider. Are you sure you want to marry the mean gorgon you went to high school with?”

“Vera, you’re the smartest and most elegant person I know! Of _course_ I want to marry you!” Miranda flings her arms around Vera’s shoulders, pressing her face into the other woman’s neck. “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!”

And so they get married! It turns out that there is legal precedent for getting married mid-crime spree, which means…

“Wait, we’ve already been married for two hours?!”

“Ooh, ooh! Wedding night, wedding night!” Miranda trills, tugging Vera by the hand.

“You want to do this? Right now?”

Miranda nods vigorously.

Vera falters. “Uh. Miri? Have you ever actually...had sex before?”

“No, but the Internet is full of _very_ informative videos! Many of which I would like to recreate!” Miranda chews her lip, wringing at the skirt of her blood-spattered gown. “I mean, if _you’d_ like to. I know we agreed to get married, but didn’t say anything about consummation…”

Vera sighs. “To hell with this. You know what? This was originally just a hare-brained scheme, but I like you. A lot, Miri. So let’s get this party started.” And she lays a _full sizzling kiss_ on Miranda’s soft and entirely kissable mouth! Miranda moans, taking a melting step backwards and slowly steering them to her bedroom.

Undressing Miranda turns out to be an exciting game of undoing the many hooks, buttons, and zippers that kept her elaborate confection of a dress in place. In hindsight, Vera’s astonished that Miranda even got it on without help.

“Ugh, some of the blood soaked through my dress. I’m going to start a shower,” Miranda announces, never mind that they’re already underwater. Reality bends itself around tropes, especially in worlds themed after dating sims! “Care to join me?”

“Yeah, I hate that post-crime funk,” Vera says, undressing as well. This is a much less elaborate procedure than Miranda’s wedding gown, though she pauses as she watches Miranda unclasp her bra.

Miranda smiles at her, cheeks dimpling. “Yes, my love?”

“You have nipples!”

“Well, doy. I’m a mermaid.” Miranda giggles, causing her very perky pink nipples to bounce on her equally perky pink breasts.

“Isn’t that unnecessarily mammalian?”

“Well, _you_ have snakes for hair. _And_ nipples. Blame sexy biology or whatever!”

“Fair,” Vera concedes.

Miranda’s shower is a luxurious affair in its own right, the walls covered in tiny shells that project water. Fiddling with the settings yields scent, bubbles, and at least one vibration function that Vera is _very_ interested in exploring at a later date but for now…

She lathers soap across her new wife’s back, while Miranda demurely holds her hair over one shoulder. Miranda is wonderfully soft, and Vera takes her time, exploring every sweet and soapy crevice of Miranda’s skin. Miranda gives a warm shiver, shifting so her butt rubs against Vera’s thighs, and Vera wraps an arm around Miranda to discover that the mermaid’s hands have already drifted downwards.

“Getting started without me?” Vera teases, nibbling Miranda’s ear. The webbed cartilage wriggles in her mouth, tickling Vera’s tongue.

“Noooo,” Miranda lies valiantly.

“Watch out, naughty princesses get spanked.” Vera squeezes Miranda’s ass for emphasis, digging her fingers into the plush swell of the buttock. Miranda _moans_ , and Vera pauses. With a teasing growl, she adds, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“We-ell, marriage _is_ supposed to be about honoring and obeying—”

“That’s all patriarchal bullshit!” Vera spins Miranda around, glaring furiously into her friend—now wife’s—flushed face. “We’re partners! In crime _and_ in bed!”

“And maybe in the shower, or on the table, or on top of the laundry machine…?”

“Yes, in all those places! If you want to get bossed around and spanked, that’s your right as a consenting adult! Not because you have to!”

“Well, as a consenting adult who has been thinking about my wedding night for a _very_ long time, maybe you could put a cute little leash on me? Ooh! And maybe a strap-on, and some toys, the kind that go in the butt _and_ the front, and…”

It turns out to be easier to just leave the shower and make their way back to the bedroom, where Miranda digs her heels into the floor as she yanks a treasure chest from under her bed. A literal treasure chest, the kind with rusted iron fittings and an enormous lock. Miranda pulls the key from her nightstand, revealing the bounty within.

“Holy crap, Miri! That’s a lot of sex toys!”

“Uh-huh! See anything you like?”

“Hm.” Vera pulls a black leather collar from the chest, from which dangles a pink bell. It jingles in her hand. “Yeah, let’s go with this. Want to be a pretty little sex-pet?”

Miranda moans, lifting her hair so Vera can tie the collar around her neck. Vera attaches a short leash, draping it loosely around her wrist as she inspects the rest of the chest. She pulls out a few choice items, laughing at the solid gold buttplug and raising an eyebrow at one of the dildos.

“Have you ever actually been able to _use_ this one?” It wobbles obscenely in her hand, heavy enough that her arm aches to hold it.

“No! But it’s fun to try!” Miranda clasps her hands in front of her, framing her breasts and making them jut forward. “I’m all yours!”

“Damn straight.” Vera tugs the leash, forcing Miranda closer to her. She nibbles on Miranda’s neck, the tender spot where it meets the shoulder, and pushes forward, pinning Miranda to the bed on her belly. Miranda wriggles, nails scratching into the comforter as Vera slides a knee up between the other woman’s legs. Miranda’s already slick and hot against Vera’s thigh, begging for release, but Vera takes her time to mark that pretty pink skin with red bites. Miranda wails, bumping her ass back and trying to rut against Vera, but Vera delivers a stinging spank and blows her fingers afterwards like a gunslinger blowing smoke. “You’re all mine, babe. Remember? And I like marking what’s mine.”

“Ooh, I’m sorry,” Miranda groans. “Please, please, it feels good but it _hurts_. My poor clit’s just aching to be touched!”

“If you want me to finger you, you’re gonna have to earn it. Can you hold still?”

Miranda nods, hard enough to yank the leash, and gives a hiccuping sigh. The soft pink of her skin is turning distinctly redder, more rose-colored not only where Vera’s been biting, but also along her shoulders and butt. Vera entertains herself by stroking along the color shift, tracing the areas where the flush drips into warm color. She licks the dips and divots left by her own teeth, then scrapes a tooth along the edge of Miri’s shoulder blade, muscle jumping beneath the skin as Miranda struggles to hold still. Vera presses her body against Miranda’s, weight sinking them both into the mattress, and finally slips a finger down to Miranda’s wet cleft.

Miranda’s slick enough to offer no resistance for Vera’s finger, and it’s almost with a shock that Vera slides all the way to the knuckle. Miranda groans impatiently, bucking her hips, but Vera gives her a warning bite and Miranda settles down. Vera adds another finger, rocking the palm of her hand so it smacks Miri’s ass as she fingerfucks the other woman. Miri tries crossing her ankles, catching Vera’s hand in a tight squeeze, but Vera wedges her knee between Miranda’s thighs to keep them spread.

“Please, please, may I touch my clit?” Miranda begs breathlessly. At Vera’s terse ‘yes,’ she immediately pushes one hand down between her legs, rubbing furiously.

Vera can feel Miranda’s heat only grow, Miranda trembling with want, with need, and it’s with some reluctance that she finally orders, “Stop, Miri.”

Miranda does not stop, instead sighing as she edges closer to the peak.

“I said _stop_ , pet.”

Miranda moans, and Vera can feel the beginning quivers of an orgasm.

With a sigh, Vera pulls her fingers out. She gives Miranda a ringing slap on the ass before the princess can recover, and yanks the leash. “Pet, hand off your clit. _Now_.”

“Ow!” Miranda jerks her hand away from her clit, splayed out on the bed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! It just felt so good, and I didn’t want to stop!”

“Too bad, pet. You’re mine, remember? So no orgasms until I say so.” Vera rolls off Miri, instead sitting on the edge of the bed with her feet on the floor. “Now into my lap. Ass up, you’re getting a spanking.”

“But Vera—!”

“You broke the rules, babe. Love, honor and obey!”

Miranda crosses her arms, sitting up and screwing her face into a pout. “No!”

Vera blinks, re-evaluating. “Okay. So, what do you want to do instead?”

Miranda wrinkles her brow. “Wait, you’re actually stopping? Why?”

“...uh, because you said ‘no’?”

“But I like struggling, Vera! I just want to be...you know, a little forced into it.”

Vera snorts, patting Miranda on the back. “Okay, so let’s try a new word. I won’t stop when you say ‘no,’ but what about something else? In case you really do want to stop?”

“Rutabaga!”

“Why ‘rutabaga’?”

“Because who actually says ‘rutabaga’ in normal conversation?”

Vera concedes the point, hauling Miranda into her lap. Miranda puts up a token struggle, squeaking out her ‘No! No! No!’ protests and being happily ignored before wriggling into place, her hips slung across Vera’s knees. She has just enough defiance to wriggle her ass at Vera before Vera puts a warning hand between Miranda’s shoulders. Miranda settles down, fists clenched in the blankets, and Vera pulls back to give Miranda a mighty smack.

_Thwack!_

Miranda yelps, but Vera keeps going, never slowing enough to give room for anticipation. Miranda squeals and yelps, rocking her hips and squirming as if to escape, but Vera holds the leash taut. The leather twists and pulls against Vera’s palm, but not enough to distract her from the spanking.

_Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_

Vera tries not to strike the same place twice, or at least not in a row. There’s an art to it, Miranda’s shrieks rising in pitch whenever Vera spanks a patch of already-reddened skin, and sinking into meatier groans when Vera strikes brand-new flesh. Vera rains down harder strikes on the jiggle of Miranda’s ass, and softer ones where the back of the thighs meets the buttocks. She can even start to predict the pattern of Miranda’s cries, a weird musicality as she runs Miranda’s wails down the scale.

“Oh please, oh _please_ , stop, stop, I’m sorry! Rutabaga!” Miranda sobs.

Vera immediately stops, and Miranda rolls over, tucking herself into the curve of Vera’s shoulder.

“Too much, Miri?”

“A little,” Miranda confesses. “I liked it, but I can’t—I can’t take anymore.”

“Want to quit?”

“ _No_. But maybe we can go back to toys?”

Miranda’s butt hurts too much to lie on her back, so instead she settles on her tummy. Almost the same position from earlier, but this time Vera sits next to her, carefully lubing up the dildos. Even if the spanking was too much, it seems that Miranda’s still _incredibly_ turned on, her little pink pussy all swollen with arousal. It practically engulfs the first toy that Vera slides in, and despite Miranda’s contented hum, Vera draws it out again—only to replace it with a larger one. It’s full and solid, almost rocking Miranda as it slides into her.

Miranda’s eyes flutter with shock and delight. “Oh. _Oh_ , I like that. Yes please, more?”

“I think you’ve gone from ‘princess’ to ‘size queen,’” Vera teases. “On your hands and knees, babe. I’m going to warm up your ass.”

Vera squirts lube into her hand, slicking her fingers through it before massaging Miranda’s hole. Miranda clamps down at first, but patience and pressure means she eventually yields to Vera’s finger. First one, then another, Vera moving with shallow thrusts. Her wrist knocks the base of the dildo already in Miranda’s pussy, making Miranda gasp.

“You’re a girl with expensive tastes,” says Vera, pulling her fingers out. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed that buttplug. Why solid gold?”

“Only the most luxurious toys for my royal heinie!”

“Yeah, I bet. Just a little surprised you didn’t opt for a golden dildo, too.” Vera lubes up the plug as she speaks, admiring the toy’s heft.

Miranda giggles. “I thought about it, but it turned out to be too heavy to use.”

“Well, enjoy it while you can, princess. Time to—mmph—plug you up!” The plug nearly slips from Vera’s hand, bouncing off Miranda’s ass before Vera catches it. She presses it to Miri, giving a brisk push—oof, maybe she should have gone slower, but Miranda’s making _good_ noises, wriggling her cute ass in the air as the plug slides home. Vera takes a moment to admire the view, then reaches for the last toy. The vibrator buzzes to life as she flicks it on, sliding behind Miranda. Vera reaches around Miri, setting the vibe in place—

Miranda’s reaction is immediate, collapsing on her forearms as her body rocks with the force of her tremors. Only her hips stay up, and even _that_ is because they’re sagging onto Vera’s forearm. Vera holds her in place, grunting as Miranda writhes. That stupid dildo’s threatening to slide out, so Vera shoves it back in place, and Miranda _keens_. The two of them stay locked, Miranda twitching and crying out as Vera struggles to keep the toys where they should be.

“Come on, Miri! _Come_ , you can do it…!”

Miranda screams her way through the climax, come slicked down between her legs and she’s _quaking_ , but Vera keeps the vibrator in place. Hell, she’d up the intensity if she had a free hand, but she keeps the vibe pressed to Miri’s swollen clit, wringing orgasm after orgasm—

“It hurts! It hurts to come!” Miranda wails.

Which still isn’t ‘rutabaga,’ so Vera grinds the vibrator into Miranda’s clit and snaps, “I didn’t say _stop_!” Miranda orgasms helplessly, each new climax wracking through her until she’s a sobbing wreck. Vera finally flicks the vibrator off, tossing it aside as Miranda slumps on the bed. The dildo slips loose, and Vera makes a note to find a halter to lock it in place next time. Maybe with something bigger, for size queen Miri. At least the plug’s wide flare means that it’s staying firmly in Miranda’s ass.

“I did good?” Miranda begs, turning to face Vera with a smiling, mascara-streaked face.

“You did _great_ , pet.”

Vera kisses Miranda, and Miranda kisses her back, and all in all, it’s a _very_ good wedding night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there really are [solid gold buttplugs](https://www.lelo.com/earl) for people with expensive tastes and enormous wallets.


End file.
